


Try Me On and See How I Fit

by justanotherpunk



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpunk/pseuds/justanotherpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another facet in their relationship, just another way of taking care if each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Me On and See How I Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneawkwardsilence (microphoneMessiah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/gifts).



Tyler is still fully dressed when Josh fits the dog collar around his neck. It's blue, brand new from the first pet store they'd found, and tight, rubbing the skin red, from the way Josh has it pulled taut against his throat. 

Josh presses a few soft kisses to the juncture between his neck and shoulder, fingers playing idly with the shiny ring in the front, "This ain't a noose, this is a leash, and I have news for you," he mutters against the exposed skin, sucking a small bruise into Tyler's flesh, "You must obey me. That's what you said right?"

Tyler nods, shaking with the effort it takes not to moan.

"Looks like it's really the other way around."

Josh drops the collar and steps around so he's in front of Tyler, skilled fingers flicking open the first button of his shirt. 

Tyler is painfully hard, dick straining uncomfortably against the fly of his stupidly tight pants. He wants to say _please Josh. Just touch_ , but he can't. That's not how the scene goes. And he wants the scene so much more than he wants to beg. Instead he whines deep in the back of his throat and tries to move his hips closer to Josh.

Josh kisses him again before pulling away and tracing his cheek softly, fondly, "Good boy," he mutters, "Now undress."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I probably could have gotten away with tagging this as mature instead of explicit  
> oh well.  
> just sort of a teaser really


End file.
